Brothers
by TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Sometimes family ties are a fickle thing


Macavity trotted along the rooftops of London as the sunn dipped low on the horizon.

Where as other criminal cats would stick to lurking among the shadows and listening for any sound that might hint that their presence had been detected, the ginger tom strutted along bold as you please. His magic made attention slide off his coat like water off a duck. He was almost completely unnoticeable which made him nearly invisible at all times. He paused, perching himself on the edge of a roof and looked down into the streets below. This was his. The whole of London was his kingdom, his empire. Was there ever a cat that could claim to hold a candle to what he had accomplished. Even the Junkyard where the Jellice tribe held court like a tiny island of resistance knew his influence.

A loud thud made his ear swivel towards the alley to his right though he did not take his eyes off the view beneath him. A low growl and a crash sounded a second later.

Just a couple of Pollicles having a dogfight. The imbecilic creatures generally garnered even less attention from the criminal cat then the sewer rats in his employ.

A pained yowl was drowned out by another howl and Macavity found himself moving before it had even fully registered. A cat in danger was always a circumstance full of potential. He silently padded his way down the fire escape and crouched down when he was only about two floors up with a clear view of the alley floor.

Three Pollicles stood crowding around the walled off back right corner. They were a bunch of strays, one significantly smaller then its quite frankly massive companions. They were all filthy and bad tempered as was common with their lot, with their broad faces covered with bloody scratches. Whichever cat they had assaulted had clearly up a rather impressive fight. Macavity noticed a bit of movement beneath the paw of one of the larger dogs and shifted his weight in consideration. A bit of muscle was always useful but not so much he'd risk going up against three bruisers like these dogs. But if the little fighter could free itself from under the massive paw he might just step in.

The smallest of the pollicles lunged forward to take a bite out of their prisoner and yelped in surprise as it was thrown back by a sudden kick.

For the briefest moment Macavity caught a glimpse of the trapped cat.

He leaped down from the fire escape, a bolt of light bursting from his right hand. The smallest Pollicle, who had scrambled to his feet, screamed in pain as he was sent flying backwards from the force of the magical attack. The dog struck a pile of trash cans with a crash and was buried beneath the refuse. He didn't give the remaining pair a chance to turn before lashing out at their rumps with his claws, ripping into their flesh. The Pollicles squealed in pain and confusion and bolted from the alleyway in terror, tails between their legs.

The criminal cat watched them go and flexed his bloody claws, making them glint in the dim light.

"Macavity?"

The ginger tom turned towards the faint voice, the look on the face of the sprawled figure matching the incredulous tone of the question. Munkustrap's usually pristine coat was in disarray and his left arm was clearly broken, blood pooling beneath his right leg. Macavity knew that his former consort and her sister had taken up with a few humans who lived nearby. He had no doubt the Jellicle Protector had been visiting the pair before he had been attacked.

"What are you doing here?" the silver tabby demanded, a look of righteous fury spreading across his face. Macavity could barely keep a laugh from bobbling up. He knew the other tom must be thinking he intended some malice to the queens. In all honesty he had lost all interest in the red and gold females long ago. The thought that the younger cat was still living off his leftovers also brought him no end of joy. But there was no need to reveal how much the other cat was being played. It really had nothing to do with this.

"No one gets to slit your throat but me." Macavity informed the silver tom with a withering stare. He gave a flick of his tail as he turned away, leaping back up the fire escape and disappearing from view

Munkustrap stared after the other cat with wide eyes. He had no delusions on the irredeemable and twisted nature of the ginger tom. He knew that the criminal cat would happily snap his neck. Munk would also quite happily do the same.

Even as a kitten Macavity had never been one for sentimental displays, cold at the best of times and callus at the worst even at such a young age. What had made that first betrayal hurt so much was that it hadn't been out of character and for many didn't come as a surprise.

What left him laying on the ground of that alley in shock was the realization was that last parting comment. The possessiveness in the threatening words leaving him floored.

It was the closest the ginger tom had ever come to saying _'I love you'_.

It was the first time in years he had acknowledged that they were brothers.


End file.
